oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:World Switcher
World Switcher, Ring of the Gods (i) & More! This week's game update is here with the first batch of features from content poll 33 now available. World switcher Found on the logout interface, the World Switcher allows you to quickly change worlds without having to re-enter your login credentials or view the welcome screen. Simply select a world from the list and go! You can even select two favourite worlds that will always be visible at the bottom of the menu so you won't have to scroll down the list. The world switcher does however have some restrictions; you won't be able to change worlds if you've recently been in combat or have been switching worlds too quickly and the feature will respect any conditions that usually prevent you from logging out. Ring of the Gods (i) The Ring of the Gods can now be imbued at Nightmare Zone for 650,000 points, though you'll need a holy wrench with you to imbue it. When worn, the imbued ring incorporates the holy wrench benefit of increasing prayer points restored from potions and also has 1 more prayer bonus than the standard ring. Right-click NPC Options Repairing your barrows equipment, checking your holiday items and paying for access to the Blast Furnace is now much more convenient with Bob in Lumbridge, Diango in Draynor and the Blast Furnace Foreman all gaining some handy right-click options. In Other News... *Kandarin headgear 4 now has unlimited teleports to Sherlock. *Karamja gloves 4 can now teleport you directly to Duradel. *You can now right-click the ladder leading to the Dagannoth Kings lair to see how many players are inside. *Some blue patches on the parts of the GE have been removed. *The Minigame grouping panel is now listed in alphabetical order. • Iban's upgraded staff has been renamed to Iban's staff (u). *Nardah bank now has a bank deposit box. • Fixed a typo relating to using ornament kits. *Corrected some information regarding rewards in Toby's dialogue. *Completing all Ardougne elite tasks now prompts the correct message box. *Games necklace worn interface ops no longer refer to the Barbarian Outpost as Barbarian Assault. *Mahogany camelot portals in POHs no longer default to the Seers bank coordinates. Last week we published the Slayer Expansion Dev Blog and the amount of feedback has been immense. If you haven't done so already be sure to give it a read and let us know what you think and keep an eye out for a revised blog early next week! Join us later today for the Old School developer Q&A on the RuneScape Twitch channel. We'll be answering the most pressing questions from the Old School community live at 5pm BST. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Discuss this update on our forums Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team